How quickly life changes
by Wonka Extrordinare
Summary: It's about what happens after Nami and her brother, Wally, find Chris and Jack having an affair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own it, I own nothing.

A story of angst...(half of the story belongs to my friend but she doesn't go on this site)

One day Wally and his family were going to have dinner with Jack and his family. Jack and Chris went ahead to prepare the dinner...

Nami and Wally to the kids to see Daryl fooling around which alway made them laugh. They let the kids stay there and decided to see how dinner was coming. Nami pushed open the door to see a most terrific sight, Chris and Jack in bed, together.

"W-w-wally, look!" she said holding back tears. "What is it Na---" he cut himself off,"What on earth ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"You're lucky the kids didn't see this!" Nami said sternly. "Now put your clothes on!" said Wally as he and Nami stormed into the kitchen.

Nami ran out the back door and ran up to Daryl's. "I n-need the kids!" Nami cried. "What's wrong, my friend." Daryl said cocking his head sympatheticly. "I can't say now, I'll tell you later when the kids are home." Nami answered.

Nami headed for the door. "Nami." Nami turned. "Don't worry things will work out..." Daryl said.

"..." with that Nami and the kids are gone. "Mommy, what wrong?" asked Mou-Mou her son.

Nami looked down sadly. "Baby, you wouldn't understand."

Hugh and Mou-Mou exchanged bewildered looks.

That's chapter one! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

A/N: Sorry about the last chappy being so short. I had a lot of stuff to attend to.

Here it is...

"Alright guys, your going to have a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's tonight." Nami told the boys, refering to, Nina and Galen.

"Yay! Grammy and Pappy's!" squealed Moumou and Hugh in unison.

Nami walked the boys over to Galen and Nina's. She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" yelled and elderly woman's fragile voice.

Nina opened the door. "Oh what a suprise!" Nina said joyfully. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Too busy sleeping with Chris." Nami whispered. "Oh, my, how dreadful!" said Nina. "Could you watch the boys, Ma?" Nami asked somberly. "But, of course!" said Nina. Nami then left.

She returned to the farm and stomped into the house angrily. She ripped a suitcase out of the closet and packed her stuff. "Nami, please don't go, I'm sorry, baby!" Jack whined. "It's too sang late for apologies now!" and with that she stormed off and checked into the inner inn.

_Well better tell Daryl._

Nami walked over and knocked on the door, but no one answered.

_ugh...where did he go off to?_

"Daryl! Daryl! Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three...I'm desperately trying to make it longer but I'm extremely lazy.

A request has been made to setup a family tree here it is.../

Nina+Galen- Dayrl is Nami and Wally's cousin

/ \

Nami Wally

Moumouru Hugh

(moumou) Chris is mother

father is Jack

I might make changes later.

Chapter 3...

"Here I am!" said Daryl.

"Oh Daryl! Why? How could he?"Nami.

"Nami, we are cousins, so can you just tell me what happened, it's not like I'm a stranger who's going to blab to the whole town." Daryl answered.

"Jack he cheated on me!" Nami cried into Daryl's shoulder.

Just then Celia and a stranger carrying suitcase walked passed.

"Hold on Marlin." Celia said referring to the young man in his 20's.

"Daryl, what's wrong with Nami?" asked Celia walking towards the two.

"Nami? Do you want Celia to know?"

Daryl asked.

"Whatever." said Nami.

"That Jack ass husband of hers ceated on her!" Daryl replied.

"Do you want to stay with me? It'd be kind of a difficult predicament, with Vesta's brother moving in and all, but, I'm sure we could make room." Celia asked Nami.

"I guess, but I don't want to be a bother." Nami told Celia.

"Oh you won't." said Celia.

Throughout the next year after filing for divorce Nami and Moumou lived in Vesta's house.

One night Nami and Celia were talking.

"Celia, what do you think of Marlin?" asked Nami.

"He's okay, and you?" asked Celia.

"Well," Nami blushed,"I think he's pretty cute."

"I'm gonna see what he's up to."

Nami began to walk down the steps to see Marlin.

"Oh, Ummm...H-h-h-hi Na--mi." Marlin studdered.

"Hi Marlin." Nami questioned.

Well I'm too lazy to write anymore. Bye.


End file.
